12 Days of Christmas
by The.Undiscovered
Summary: The Potter-Snapes and extended family celebrate 12 days of christmas with laughter, love, and cheer with some added drama and maybe tears. AU/AR Post-DH
1. Day 1

_**Summary:** The Potter-Snapes and extended family celebrate 12 days of christmas with laughter, love, and cheer with some added drama and maybe tears. AU/AR Post-DH _

_**Warning[s]:** This story does contains male/male relationship[s] and mentions of Mpreg._

_Part of my A Family Affair series, follows after A PotterSnape Thanksgiving._

* * *

><p><strong>December 13th: Day 1<strong>

The Potter-Snape household was buzzing with excitement; the main energy source was three year old Ian and his older sister Lauren who was five years of age. The holidays were their favorite time of the year. They loved the fact that their whole family got together and eat lavish meals that their Nana Molly cooked, playing with their cousins, and getting multiple gifts from their aunts and uncles (they adored getting gag gifts from Fred and George), but most of all they loved the countdown to Christmas day as it was one of the most magical day of their family tradition.

"Severus, would you please come on down," Harry yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I want to beat the lunch crowd."

There was a thump and giggles as Severus made his appearance with Ian clinging on to his leg like Velcro, hair sticking every which way a trait he inherited from his papa who was waiting down below.

Ian was the splitting image of Severus; he possessed the same dark expressive eyes, a bit shy and shared the sardonic remarks every now and then. It's a funny thing on someone so young but one would not have a doubt that the child belonged to Severus. Ian was also daring, playful and easy to get along with traits he got from Harry.

"I'm coming see how fast you can move with a starfish attached to your leg," he answered, scooping Ian up into his arms.

"I thought I was your starfish daddy," Lauren asked with a mock pout.

Lauren, the most mischievous girl ever born, had Harry's emerald gem eyes and Severus' slick black hair. Severus dreaded the day when she started dating, though it was years away that thought could not help to plant itself within his mind. Lauren was a beautiful little girl and it was plain to see that she would have all the boys at her beck and call when she gets older; she already has her uncles and grandpas under her thumbs.

"Of course you are, you're starfish one," Severus answered.

Lauren smiled widely at her father the dimples in her right cheek showing.

"Now that is settled can we please go," Harry asked drawling out the 'E' in please.

Severus rolled his eyes muttering under his breath that it sometimes felt as if he was fathering three kids instead of two. "Yes Harry," he answered following his bonded out the front door.

The sun was peeking out behind gray clouds making the freshly snow covered ground shine brightly. The tall everlasting green trees that always grew on the property this time of year were the only thing that lessened the harsh glare of the reflected sun. The pathway was paved with pebbled stones that were charmed to change colors with each step.

Lauren and Ian always made a game of seeing who could change the most stones by racing to the end of the gate. Behind the running toddlers their parents watched on with a smile on their face as they made their way leisurely toward the gate. Reaching the gate where the wards ended the family of four apparated to Diagon Alley.

The alley was bustling with wizards and witches, shopping bags strung along their arms as they walked to the next shop of interest. Young ones held onto to their parent's robes as to not get lost in the sea of strangers. The older kids were in the center square under the fairy lights playing or had their faces pressed against the display glass drooling over the latest broom model.

"It's to be the fastest and best broom in the whole line yet," cried a little boy.

"Only second to the Firebolt," another piped up.

Though the war has been over for a near eight years Severus still felt a bit self-conscious going out in the wizarding world. People still looked on in awe at Harry, 'their savior' 'the hero' of the wizarding world, most have stopped badgering Harry for autographs or pictures but there was always that few; mainly foreigners.

For Severus after the whole debacle he was harassed at every turn, being called a cradle robber and such rot because he was with Harry their precious and untainted golden boy. To the people Severus was filth because he was a Death Eater no matter how many times it was said he was a spy they would only see that.

It took two years for the public to settle down and let him be; Harry during his pregnancy behaved like a feral mother bear protecting her cubs and caused some bodily harm to reporters and those who dared to call his child a devil's spawn and insult his husband.

Lauren had spotted one of her schoolmate in the center square playing with others. Turning her round green eyes to Harry she said, "Papa can I go play?"

"Yes, take Ian with you and be careful!" Harry called after the running girl who heard nothing after the yes.

Severus tried to put Ian down but the boy didn't want to let go of his dad. He didn't want to play with the other kids he wanted to stay in the warm embrace of his father.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Severus asked pushing back a stray lock of hair that fell over the young boy's eye.

"Wanna stay," he answered tucking his head into the crook of Severus' neck.

As much as Ian likes to pretend he was independent, he was a daddy's boy through and through. Harry smiled taking Severus' hand in his and proceeded to drag the two men windowing shopping. Harry's window shopping was tradition on his part that he did every year about Christmas time.

It was so he could get the feel of what was out in the stores while keeping an eye out for what might be a perfect gift for his family. Unlike everyone else Harry seemed to be able to do last minute Christmas shopping without going spare.

He browsed through each and every store present in Diagon Alley; the jewelry shop, Madam Malkin's, just to name a few, asking shop keepers of their holiday stock and when more of something, when a display caught his eyes, would be in stock to buy. It was two hours in and Severus started to get annoyed.

"Potter, are you going to be much longer," Severus asked stopping Ian from knocking over a display of animated toy soldiers.

"We'll be leaving in a minute Sev, then you can grunt and complain like the old man you are," Harry replied as he passed a display of miniature Christmas carolers.

Severus moved to stand behind Harry looping his arm around the slim waist. He left no space between them as his husband flippantly looked through a booklet of kitchen ware. He leaned down brushing his lips lightly over the shell of Harry's ear.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with my grunting last night," he drawled in his low seductive voice. His thumb moved in small circular motions along the exposed hip bone, knowing well the reaction that stirred within Harry.

"That's not fair," exhaled Harry gaining control of his self.

"Never claimed to be," Severus smirked picking up Ian who was starting to get restless.

"Daddy I'm hungry," Ian said through a yawn.

"I know baby, let's go get Lauren then we'll head over to Nana Molly's, sound good?"

The toddler nodded resting his head in the crook of Severus' neck. "Five minutes Harry," Severus warned giving him a quick peck on the lips before he left.

Harry let out a sigh of relieve, he didn't know how much longer it would have took before he had to find some clever excuse to make Severus go ahead. He was rubbish at lying and couldn't for the life of him, lie to Severus. He browsed down another aisle to kill the few moments he had before heading off to his appointment with his Healer.

#

Severus flooed to the Burrow with Ian on his hips and Lauren clinging tightly to his coat., as soon as he stepped through the fireplace he was swept up into Molly's famous bear hug.

"There's my son-in-law," Molly said placing a kiss to his forehead then Ian's, who was nodding off to sleep.

"I'm your only one," he replied placing a kiss to her rosy cheek.

"Yes, yes, but if I have my way, and I will mind you, Charlie's boyfriend will be part of the family permanently."

"Nana Molly, did you forget about me," Lauren asked with her hands on her small hips.

"No sweetie you're much too precious to forget," she replied pulling her granddaughter into her bosom. "Your cousins are all upstairs in the playroom."

Lauren quickly ran up the stairwell that was placed off to the side in the kitchen. Molly smiled fondly at her second granddaughter; turning her attention to one of many grandsons she noticed that Ian was fast asleep.

"You can place Ian in the nursery to nap," Molly instructed.

After her eldest son, Bill and his wife had their first child she turned one of the spare rooms into a nursery to accommodate her grandchild and the ones down the line.

Severus walked carefully to the nursery. It was decorated in neutral colors of warm earth tones, a mountain of stuffed toys in the corner near a rocking chair. He laid Ian down gently on the small twin bed pulling the comforter up over the small shoulders. He lingered for a moment watching the rise and fall of his son's chest.

Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Ian and Lauren in his life. Precious innocence that was lost in his childhood growing up as well as his husband's. He placed a kiss to the creamy expanse of the boy's forehead.

"You spoil him too much," Molly commented from the doorway.

A smile colored Severus' thin lips. "I'm not the only one, besides he's my little prince."

Back in the kitchen Molly fixed Severus a cup of Earl Grey tea just the way the dark man liked; no cream or sugar.

"Where is Harry dear, I thought he would have arrived with you," the read head matriarch asked as she began to prepare the large festive lunch that would kick start the family's twelve days of Christmas tradition.

"Left him at some store Ian was starting to get agitated, you know how he is when he's tired," Severus answered draining the last of his tea. "I gave him five minutes, do you need help?"

Molly pointed to the tomatoes that needed to be diced for the Greek salad. The two fell into easy conversation as they prepared lunch. Soon after the Weasley clan and extended family began pouring in one by one. Ron and Hermione came with their two kids, who ran straight upstairs.

"Rose and Hugo," Molly shouted after them. "You know better than to greet your nana with her daily hug and kiss, now get your little butts down here."

The two came back down and gave her a hug and kiss as instructed. Hugo turned to Severus.

"Uncle Sev where's Ian?"

After the past few years it was still kind of a startling to hear himself referred to as Uncle, as he was still getting used to fatherhood and the concept of family after so many years of not forming deep emotional attachments to people.

"He's upstairs napping he should be waking soon."

"Hey mum," Ron greeted kissing her cheek. He placed a bag of groceries on the counter pulling out items that Molly required, "Hey Severus."

Snape inclined his head, "Ronald."

"Severus," Hermione smiled as she came back from the bathroom. "How are you," she asked enclosing him into a hug.

Severus returned the hug. "Hermione, I'm good thank you, How about you?"

"Pregnant," she replied pointing to her six month belly.

"Well I hope your husband learned from the last two what to say and do."

The pregnant witch laughed, "Of course he has lest he wants to be in the dog house."

Bill then came in through the kitchen door his lovely wife Fleur following behind with their two girls Victoire and Dominique. Bill took after his father in the height department he was a sound six feet three, with his lean frame he looked every bit a rock star with his black leather trench coat, black dragon hide boots and the fanged earring hanging from his left ear.

Though he looked to be a slacker, Bill was every bit an academic at heart and it was why Severus loved speaking with him concerning latest developments in the potions world or other.

It was funny how his former students and schoolmates became his family, and he wouldn't change a thing about it not matter how things tends to get weird beyond his comfort zone.

Soon after those two arrived the house was filled to the brim with red heads and their off springs, but still no sign of Harry. Molly and Severus were just putting the finishing touches on lunch when Harry finally made an appearance. He stumbled through the fireplace clutching tightly on to the arms that saved him from falling.

"It seems you still need to be taught the concept of time," the baritone voice drawled from above.

Looking up Harry smiled, "I knew there was a reason I fell for you."

A dark eyebrow arched in question, "Because?"

"You're always there to catch me," Harry replied pulling his husband in for a kiss. He stood straight dusting off his robes of soot.

"Harry dear, where have you been?" Molly demanded as she pulled her son into a fierce hug.

"Sorry," he replied voice muffled a bit. "Ran into an old friend and started talking."

"Why didn't you invite them over," she asked moving back to carry the plates and silverware to the table.

"He had an appointment to keep."

Harry was passed about from arm to arm greeting his brothers and sister in laws. Molly instructed him to go to the sitting room where Remus and Arthur were seated. The sandy haired man was in the corner leaning on his cane nursing a glass of brandy while he talked with Arthur.

Since the war Remus has aged so much past his forty six years of age; dealing with his wife who was ill who couldn't get out of bed most days and his eight year old son Teddy. The lunar transformations did not help either with the emotional baggage, though they were few in between thanks to the improvement on the wolfsbane potion. Severus was still looking for a cure for lycanthropy.

"Hey Remy," Harry called as he entered the sitting room his two father figures occupied. "How are you?" he asked embracing him in a gentle hug.

Remus chuckled a bit. "I'm not going to break cub you can hug me tighter. And I'm doing okay."

No matter how many times Harry is told he never hugged tighter than a snug fit jacket. In his mind's eye his godfather was too fragile; he wasn't the only to think so too. Molly had lessened her bear hug for Remus' battered body.

"Mum says lunch is ready," he informed them heading upstairs to get the kids.

#

Lunch was a spectacular and noisy affair as it was expected to be, lots of laughter and smiles melted away the stress that had built up over the days or week. The meal itself was sensational, Molly's cooking just gets better, and better over time, when asked what her secret was she just smiled and answers. "The secret ingredient is love, without love the food would be bland."

When dessert was served Harry leaned back in his chair resting his hands over his stomach, a content smile on his face. He observed his wonderfully blended family that was continually growing. There were at least a dozen next generations of Weasley's, Potter-Snape's and Lupin combined.

During his teen years he would have never thought he would live to have something like this—a big loving family. During the war all he could do was enjoy what happiness came his way in the mist of anguish and bloodshed, never really thinking too far into the future.

Though everyone has suffered one way or another from the war, Harry wouldn't change a thing. If possible the aftermath of the war has bought families closer together, allowed them to mend differences and start anew.

A hand on Harry's thigh bought him out of his musing.

"You okay love," Severus whispered.

"Yeah," he answered with a smile so blinding and full of love that Severus couldn't help but lean in and kiss him softly.

"I worry about you sometimes," he breathed across his young husband's lips.

"I'll be worried if you didn't," Harry smirked kissing Severus once more. He turned his attention back to his long forgotten dessert; Molly's caramel chocolate pudding. It was a heavenly combination.

"So Harry how are things, I saw you spacing out during dessert," Hermione commented as she scraped off food that clung to the plate.

Everyone else had already moved to the living room to continue talking, read, play chest, or nap. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stayed behind to clean the kitchen. The former two tried to dissuade Hermione from doing so and sit out since she was five months with child. ("I'm not fragile I know when to sit down when it gets to be too much," she lectured.)

"Everything is good, I was just thinking," Harry replied filling up the sink with warm water and pouring dish liquid in. There was a self washing charm to use on the dishes, but Harry preferred to do them by hand—he liked playing with the soap bubbles.

"It must have been something good to have Severus smile and kiss you like that," Ginny interjected.

"That was an awesomely sweet kiss," Harry said with a dreamy expression. "You girls know how I get during the holidays with our family. Every year that passes by it feels like a dream and when I realize it's not I get a goofy grin on my face because I am eternally grateful it's not."

Harry heard sniffling sounds, turning he saw Hermione had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Mione I didn't mean to make you cry," he said drying his hands off on a dish towel. He pulled his pregnant friend in to a warm embrace.

She laughed, "My hormones are a right mess, but I understand how you feel. Who would have thought our lives would have turned out this way. Blessed with a family who loves us scars and all?" the witch said a fresh bout of tears streaming down her face.

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way," Ginny said. Harry pulled her into the hug; all three of their heads huddled close together.

"I love you girls," he said placing a kiss to each forehead. "And I'm glad you're my family."

The three stayed in their three way hug for a moment letting Hermione collect her-self. The pregnant witch pulled back wiping away evidence of her tears.

"Oh god, look what you guys reduced me to, I'm a sobbing mess."

They all laughed.

"Right everybody, listen up," Molly called attention to all the adults. "This year's activities have been coordinated by Hermione, Harry, and Ginny-"

"Oh dear Merlin," Severus muttered which was countered by a sharp jab in the side by Harry.

"And," Molly continued on, "the following events have been approved; bowling, ice skating and attending the Ministry Ball. There are some surprises they have been thrown in, but they have refused to tell me," she pouted a bit.

"The Ministry Ball, really? Do I have to go," Fred whined.

"Yes you do," Molly and Angelina commanded at the same time.

"You best be glad it is the Christmas Ball and not the Memorial Ball, "Molly chided her son, "Now on to other family business, Arthur."

Arthur who was seated in his favorite chair produced a black top hat that sat on his lap. "As family tradition states we are to draw names for our not so secret, secret Santa and our partner for character building," the Weasley patriarch stated.

"In this hat I have the names of the e Weasley spouses, that mean you my dear," Arthur said winking suggestively at his wife causing his kids to groan in playful disgust. "And Remus', right so if you draw your spouse's name throw it back in the hat and draw again."

Arthur levitated the hat to each spouse; Bill's wife Fleur, George's wife Katie, Fred's wife Angelina, Charlie's boyfriend Michael, Percy's wife Audrey, Ginny's boyfriend Dean, Molly, Hermione, and Severus.

Severus gasped at the name he pulled. Ever since the Battle over Little Whinging he couldn't help but feel the guilt that would arise in him when his eyes land on the unflattering scar that was in the place of George's left ear. Though it was years ago, Severus still felt a bit of tension and unease when left the twin's presence alone.

He felt it was just easier to distant himself from the twin as much as possible so that George wouldn't have to tolerate his presence for too long. Severus wouldn't blame him if George held such contempt for him.

Oh the crimes he committed for the greater good. He scoffed at Albus' saying, what the old man was thinking he would never know. The greater good had only tormented and ridicule him time and time again.

"Let us hope that something can be resolved of this," Severus muttered under his breath, dark eyes locking eyes with those of George Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So drop a review and let me know what you think. :)_


	2. Day 2

**December 14****th****: Day 2**

"Harry," Severus called entering the bedroom, eyes spotting the lump of Harry's form lying in the middle of the bed, blankets bunched up around him. He walked to the bed and shook the sleeping male. "Harry it's time to wake up love."

Harry whimpered burrowing further into his comforter which caused Severus to roll his eyes, sometimes Harry can be just as bad as the kids when it comes to waking up. He pulled the comforter down exposing his husband's creamy white chest that was decorated with old battle scars. Severus lovingly trailed his index finger along a scar under Harry's collar bone; it was one he caused during a mock duel.

"Harry," Severus sang placing a kiss to his forehead. "You need to get up," he repeated planting soft kisses along the exposed skin of Harry's neck. Severus felt as Harry began to stir he heard the soft whimper that escaped Harry that had nothing to do with not wanting to wake up. "I know you are awake, brat," he said biting down sharply on his husband's collar bone.

"Ow Sev," Harry whined taking a hold of the black tresses that fell from the messy pony tail of the man hovering above him.

"Didn't mean to bite so hard, but if it got your attention I'll gladly do it again, now get up. Your kids are already down stairs eating breakfast."

"What's for breakfast?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Your favorite, blueberry pancakes."

Harry smiled which quickly morphed into a frown before Severus could ask what was wrong Harry pushed him out of the way rushing to the bathroom. Severus quickly followed when he reached the door he heard the sounds of retching.

He kneeled beside his bonded rubbing soothing circles along his back as Harry recalled last night's dinner—or what was left of it. Severus was worried. It wasn't the first time Harry had woken up and rushed right to the toilet to throw up.

"You okay," Severus asked as he got a wet wash cloth and wiped the remainder of the vomit off on Harry's chin.

"Yeah," he croaked. He stood walking the short distance to the sink turning the faucet on cold. He cupped his hand under the cool running water drinking from his makeshift cup, he swirled the water around in his mouth riding the taste of vomit.

"I'm okay Sev," Harry said already knowing what his bonded would say. When he looked up in the mirror he saw the dark eyes gazing at him with disbelieve and concern.

"If you say so Harry," he replied smoothly, placing a kiss to the top of the shorter man's head. "I guess I'll make you something to keep the stomach settled."

"Thank you Sev," Harry smiled at the retreating form.

"Nah uh," Ian said with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yes uh," Lauren countered, "You can ask daddy!"

"Ask daddy what," Severus asked coming into the kitchen heading straight for the cabinet. He pulled out a loaf of bread for toast and a mild calming draught for Harry's stomach.

"That the Cuddly Cannons are going to the finals," Lauren stated with such attitude that looked out of place on a five year old.

Severus laughed. "Don't be silly Lauren. That is your Uncle Ron's wishful thinking; Merlin knows that team hasn't seen the world finals in ages."

"See," Ian exclaimed with a victorious smile. "I told you."

Harry just then entered the room with a smile on his face catching the last of the banter between siblings. All traces of being ill gone.

"Morning angels," he chirped placing a kiss to each of the kid's forehead. He heard the soft snort of mild disagreement from Severus and mildly rolled his eyes.

"Morning Papa," they chimed in unison.

Harry made his way toward Severus who was facing the toaster and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist chin resting on the broad shoulder.

"Morning love," he said placing a kiss to his husband's cheek that was sporting stubble growth of new beard coming in.

"Morning," Severus answered spreading a bit of jam on the toasted bread. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, just a bit queasy still, but it will pass."

"Here take this," Severus instructed handing the potion over. Harry took it all in one go gagging at the after taste.

"Sev why must these taste so vile," Harry complained pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Because they're made special for you," he replied setting the toast and a few slices of fruit on the table. "Sit, eat."

Harry did as he was told smiling brightly. "You spoil me Sev."

He grunted cutting into his own breakfast listening to his children as they continued to bicker over trivial things.

"Papa why you not eating boo-berry pancake," Ian asked a drip of syrup dribbling down his chin. "I thought they were your favorite?"

"They are but I woke up feeling a bit sick," Harry answered wiping Ian's chin off with his thumb.

"Are you okay now," asked Ian little dark eyes wide with concern.

"I am now my sweet Prince, thank you," replied Harry kissing his cheek.

"I wanna kiss too," Lauren pouted.

"Of course my Princess," He smiled leaning to his left to place a kiss on her rosy cheek. "And what of my Dark Knight," Harry inquired green eyes staring heatedly in to black gems alight with mischief and love.

Severus' more playful side has been emerging ever since the children were born they bought light to the darkest part of shadows that still carried some of the stress of being a spy during the war. Every now and then he was known to play a prank that would leave the twins speechless.

"Why don't you come over here and find out," he answered with sultry drawl.

Harry did just that planting himself in Severus' lap, "Keep it PG my Black Knight, there are young ones present in the court," he said as Severus placed a kiss to his neck.

Lauren and Ian hadn't a clue what was being implied they just laughed and smiled at their fathers thinking it was all a part of a game they were playing. Often Lauren would coerce her brother into playing in her imaginary kingdom and in turn they both drag their parents into the game; Harry was the king and Severus the Black Knight.

"I love you," Harry whispered placing a firm kiss to the lips before him. "Have I told you that?"

"Every morning," the older man answered.

"And it holds true each day."

Severus snorted an amused quirk turned his lips. "Well I should hope so after all these years, or have you been lying?"

"Oh hush," said Harry playfully slapping Severus' chest. "You know I'm rubbish at lying especially to you."

Festive music filled the kitchen from the wireless wizard radio as Harry washed up the breakfast dishes. He let his mind wonder as his hand washed each dish in the warm soapy water. Along with the background music the sound of his children's idle chat caressed his ears accompanied by the occasional silk voice of his husband as he stared out the window.

The scene outside the small kitchen window looked to be from a postcard—a winter wonderland. It was something so simple, yet beautifully breathtaking the way the white snow frosted the window ledge and the glass, animals scurrying about under the cold blue sky and the green trees standing tall capped with late night snow.

He was so caught up in his musing that he was startled when strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"A penny for your thoughts," the smooth voice whispered against his ear.

"Just admiring the simplicity of beauty," Harry answered smiling when he felt Severus press a kiss just behind his ear.

"Some would disagree with your view."

Harry smiled drying off his hands. "Beauty can be found in the simplest form, all beauty does not need to be grandiose and in your face. Take you for example, what do most people think when they see you?"

"An old, ugly, bitter man with a wicked tongue," Severus answered without hesitation.

"Wicked tongue they have no idea," Harry smirked wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. "But no, what they don't say to your face is how beautiful you are. You have this manner about you confident, mysterious and a dash of danger."

"Just a dash," Severus asked arching a dark eyebrow.

"Yes well I do have a talent for taming wild snakes," Harry grinned cheekily.

Severus snorted, rolling his eyes at Harry's sexual innuendos.

"Be that as it may, continue."

"With those qualities combined it gives you a sexy appearance. Then there are your dark expressive eyes. They could either smolder someone into submission or scare them into submission. So you see Sev, you are very beautiful in a complex way that most appreciates when they see you and that's just the outer appearance," Harry concluded.

Severus said nothing as he stood there with his arms wrapped around his bonded. He smiled and kissed the side of Harry's neck then each cheek before planting a final kiss to the sweet soft cherry lips, engaging them in a slow appreciated kiss showing his husband just how much what was said meant to him.

"Dad, Ian is cheating!" Lauren shouted from the playroom, effectively ruining the mood that began to transfix her parents.

Severus broke away from the kiss resting his forehead against the slightly shorter man before him and sighed. Harry smiled pressing a quick kiss to Severus' lips then turned to let the water out of the sink.

"Come our children calls for us," said Severus in a mocking tone of a well bred man.

Harry laughed and followed him in to the playroom where their kids were arguing. "Settle down, settle down," he called taking a seat behind Ian who promptly sat himself in Harry's lap. "What's the problem?"

"Ian is cheating," Lauren declared with a scowl.

"No I not," the three year old pouted crossing his little arms.

"How about we start a new game," Severus suggested already resetting the fishes into the pockets.

The rest of the morning the Potter-Snape family played two rounds of Let's Go Fishing and Old Maid with Harry only having to go to the bathroom once. It was nearing the time for the quartet to head out and meet with the rest of the family; the second day event of their twelve days of Christmas celebration.

Severus was helping Lauren with her hair placing it into a smooth bun at the top of her head while Ian was jumping on the bed. "Where are we supposed to meet?"

"That hotel Tuscany Hills in Manchester, we're to take the floo there then walk to the bowling alley Hollywood Bowl," Harry answered from the bathroom.

"Why Manchester, could you've not found a place closer?" Severus huffed catching Ian from falling. "What have I told you about jumping on the bed," he asked the three year old.

"Don't jump…..Bounce!" Ian exclaimed squirming from his father's arms to resume his activity.

"Yeah well you can bounce your little butt downstairs and get your coat," said Harry emerging from the bathroom with a pointed look. "We'll be leaving shortly."

"Yes daddy," the mini Severus complied hopping down of the bed to do as he was told.

Harry went back in to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet above the toilet. "Manchester, because everyone loved it there the last time we went. Plus it's owned by a wizard so if the kids did accidental magic it wouldn't cause too much of a commotion," Harry answered Severus' question while taking down two anti-nausea draughts a just in case for later.

"Are you sure you'll be up to traveling by floo," Severus asked concerned when Harry presented him the potions to hold.

"Yes, yes, yes I am not going to miss out on today's family outing because of an upset stomach. I will be okay Sev, don't worry so much."

"I have worried about you since the day you set foot in Hogwarts," Severus countered placing the vials in the inner lining of his coat pocket.

"Ha, ha, ha let's go."

Traveling through the floo did agitate Harry's already upset stomach further. He was queasy and managed not to vomit when he stepped through after Severus and the children.

"You all right Harry? You look a bit green," Ginny commented her hands cupping the man's cheeks.

"Just need to get my bearings, I'll be good," he answered eyes closed tight and taking in steady breaths letting his bout of vertigo pass. When he was set right he opened his eyes smiling and embraced Ginny in a warm hug.

"Where is the rest of the clan?"

"Out on the glass patio driving the staff crazy with their demands," the red haired witch answered with a smile.

Ginny watched with a smile as her niece and nephew ran ahead of Harry and went straight to their cousins. She saw the concerned look in Severus' eyes he too watched after his family conversing with the rest. Severus had over the years become more relaxed around the family and it was easy to discern his emotions by just looking into his eyes.

"Everything all right Severus," she asked placing a hand in his shoulder.

"He says yes, but his body says otherwise. He threw up twice, the first when he first woke up the second just minutes before we left," the dark haired man answered. "And that's not counting yesterday."

"All in due time, you know how Harry works he'll tell you when he feels is the right time," she reassured.

Out under the glass patio the Weasley's and Lupin's chatted away merrily with a lovely view of the park that belonged to Tuscany Hills, covered in a light blanket of snow and a crystallized pond. They all talked has if it has been ages since they last saw each other when only it was just last evening they were together.

Hermione called attention to the room. "As overseers of this year's family activities we"—she indicated to Ginny and Harry who sat beside her – "would like to remind you all that before the week is out you have to have met with those whose names you drawled at least twice."

"Also don't forget that this Saturday we are having brunch at the Burrow, since most you have busy schedules," Harry announced looking pointedly at Percy. "The date has been changed from Friday to Saturday. We have a surprise for you."

"Now let's have some fun!"

The bowling alley was loud and alive. The sounds of bowling balls hitting the pins with a clash echoed throughout the arena, holiday pop music played over the speakers and the laughter and chatter of the patrons could be heard. Arthur who still had his passion for muggle artifacts still got wide eyed each year along with the children. How many wizards and witches, not muggle-born or half blood, can say they've been bowling?

Hermione had secured four lanes; two for the children and two for the adults. Since the family has been loyal yearly the owner gave them a group discount considerably smaller than the average group rate.

"Ah welcome back," Mr. Brown greeted upon seeing the family. "The first stop on your family tradition?"

"Always, always," said Ginny with a smile.

"Wonderful," he beamed. "I'll need one shoe and the size you need."

Shoes were exchanged and the sea of red heads with splashes of blonde, brown and black made their way down to the far right lanes. Everyone gathered around the ball rack helping the little ones find a ball that was suitable for them and finding one of their own. They soon broke up into teams after arguing over who goes where.

"No, you can't have Harry, George and Charlie on the same team that would put the others at a disadvantage," Hermione admonished.

"Well you guys can put the teams together let me know," said Harry as he back pedaled toward Molly and the kids who had already started their game.

"Harry," Teddy beamed his hair changing unknowingly from its usual sandy brown to black. Since the day he could match voices with faces Teddy took on the characteristics of those he liked most- which came to no surprise when he often morphed in to a Harry look alike (eyes and hair only as at that time he couldn't do a full transformation). Harry was his best friend, his comforter and best of all his big brother.

"Wanna bet I can get a strike?"

Harry smiled, "Sure what are we betting?"

"A galleon," the eight year old smirked.

"You're on."

Teddy picked up his aqua green bowling ball from the return mechanism and walked up to the foul line aiming his shot. He took a few steps back the ball tucked under his chin like he'd seen many skilled bowlers do. He let his arm swing back and forth like a pendulum getting the feel of the weight of the ball.

"Get on with it Teddy Bear," said Harry rolling his eyes when Teddy let the ball go after two more swings. He watched as the ball rolled down center lane it barreled into the pins knocking all but two down. "It's close enough little brother, but not quite" – he gasped midsentence as the last two pins fell over as if a passing by wind knocked them over—"you're a little cheater."

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Teddy replied with a straight face but his eyes were twinkling with pleased happiness.

"Oh okay I see how it is," Harry said. "If I were you I'd watch my back Theodore Remus Lupin," he threatened with a smile.

"It's impossible for someone to watch their own back," Teddy commented.

Harry pulled his brother into a headlock ruffling his hair, "Don't get smart with me."

"Harry, team's all sorted your time out is over," Fred called.

"Daddy, daddy," Lauren called attention to herself as it was her turn to bowl. "Watch me."

Harry watched as Molly helped Lauren set up, placing the metal slide right behind the foul line for a clear shot. Lauren placed the pink ball at the top looking to her papa to make sure he was watching. Harry gave her a smile to which the five year old returned in full before letting the ball go.

Lauren screamed when she knocked down some of the pins. "I did it, I did it! Did you see?" she asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"I did baby that was brilliant," Harry praised. He looked to Ian who was talking his favorite cousin Hugo while both happily munched on some snacks Molly had bought for the kids, even though she was told repeatedly that food would be provided by the facility she still insisted on bringing her just as a 'just in case'.

With the matter of who is on what team, though it wasn't even seeing as Molly opted to play with her grandkids and Arthur and Remus offered to be the referees, was settled the adult all began their first frame of bowling. There were frequent reminders of no cheating with each person up to bowl. When it was Ron's turn Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Mione no Confundus charm this time to work in Ron's favor."

"That was only one time!"

They began to get a bit more rowdy as the game went on and drinks where served. Ron in his low intoxicated state had managed to roll gutter balls three times in a row.

"That ball is jinxed, somebody jinxed my balls!"

"Thank you Ronald for that bit of information, it's a wonder how your swimmers could produce such-"

"Oi my swimmers swim just fine thank you," the youngest Weasley boy defended glaring at his older brother Fred.

"Of course they do Ron the evidence of that is currently growing within my womb," said Hermione in a patronizing tone.

"You're a mean one 'Mione," Ron pouted.

"Yeah, I'll show you mean," she said. "How's sleeping on the couch sound? Mean enough for you," she asked a slight smiled tugging at her mouth.

Everyone laughed at the expense of Ron, the twins adding more taunts to their favorite brother to pick on besides Percy. Ron turned calling out to Molly who was helping Hugo select a new bowling ball. "Mum do you see how I am treated?"

Molly turned to her youngest son. "You're a big boy Ronald; you can hold your own."

Ron pouted taking a seat next to his wife who promptly placed her feet upon his lap. Out of habit he began to rub her swollen ankles with one hand while the other held his bottle of beer. He relaxed in his seat watching the others bowl thinking back on how this—his family came to be.

The Weasley family and Co. has been put through the fire many a times during the early part of the war. The tension and stress of the war and issues that had arisen within the family threatened to—on more than one occasion, to cause the family to split permanently. Thank the heavens that were not the case. Through each trouble they were able to overcome and adjust accordingly and had made the family stronger as a unit and individually.

Ron learned to curb his hot temper, the quick to talk and slow think attitude more often than not got him in trouble and placed him on the list of undesirable among his friends and family. He would never forget the time where no one would speak to him for a whole two weeks.

His entire being was ignored entirely as if he was nonexistent and it was hard on him for he was one who always needed social interaction to keep him from being bored.

He was put through that torment because of what he said during a heated argument concerning the relationship between Harry and Severus. The duo decided it was best to come clean about the nature of their relationship when Ginny was missing for days on end.

Needless to say the comment was a low blow regarding Severus status as Death Eater spy and was said out of hurt and fear but that didn't sit well with the family at all. His father told him that he needed to learn how to control his tongue before what he says cause irreparable harm, no matter in what manner it was said.

Ron turned his attention in the direction of the tykes; Severus was over there along with his mum playing and watching the little ones. He watched as his son Hugo hung off the former professor's arm bright eyes shining with mirth as he was dangled up and down like a yo-yo.

Ron allowed a smile to paint his face as he looked upon the scene before him. Severus allowed a whole new side to emerge now that he was no longer teaching children he could properly enjoy—or something like that, he wasn't particularly paying attention when Harry and Hermione were discussing the older male.

"Earth to Ron," said Harry snapping his fingers. "You okay?"

"Yeah was just thinking."

"Careful mate that's a dangerous past time," Harry snickered.

Ron gave him the finger. "Ha, bloody, Ha bite me."

"Sorry Ron not my type," Harry replied with a smile setting down next to his best friend and brother of fifteen years. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really just thinking about the past few years—"

"Ah you too," Harry interrupted.

"What do you mean 'you too'?"

"Yesterday I too along with Ginny and Hermione took a trip down memory lane which ended in tears in Hermione's part," He replied looking at the witch who lazily ran her hands up and down her baby bump with a content smile.

"Yeah, will I was just thinking back on how much everyone has improved for the better. I mean it still kind of shocks me when I see Severus with the kids. He doesn't wear that custom sneer that I am, was so used to seeing."

"Yes Sev has changed. He's much more relaxed around us, as he and I had both wanted a family that we really never had the chance when growing up. Sometimes he would still say how he feels like this is all a dream and that any moment he would wake up back in hell.

"I remember when Lauren was born he was scared to death he feared that he wasn't fit to be a father, but all that fear disappeared when he held his little girl for the first time."

Ron laughed knowing the exact feeling Severus had felt, the feeling of being completely out of element when it concerns child rearing, but with his mum both he and Severus seemed to make it okay in fatherhood. He could honestly say that he was glad that his kids had someone to look up to and admire.

"I know the feeling exactly, when Hermione was pregnant I was beside myself as her due date drew closer. I think I finally settled down when Rose was placed in my arms."

Harry and Ron turned to the shrieking laughter of the children, they seem to be running up and down the aisle near the arcade away from Severus who was swaying his arms catching wayward children and tickling them.

"He's really good with kids," Ron commented with a smile as Severus set down young Molly and captured Little Freddy, George's boy.

Severus looked to be in his element with the young ones, entertaining them he found was an easy thing to do but tiring. Feeling eyes on him he looked up and met emerald gems that shone with undulated affection that caused an automatic smile from Severus in response his own gem like eyes glowing with the same intensity.

Harry smiled, "Yes he is, isn't he?" he asked when all the children decided to tackle Severus.

* * *

><p><em>..TBC.. <em>

_Drop a review._


	3. Day 3

**December 15****th****: Day 3**

It was early morning, too early to get up and start the morning routine. The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon as Severus and Harry laid in bed cuddled up to each other. The latter resting his head upon the former's chest listening to each intake of breath and each lub dub of the heart while his fingers played with the dark night shirt. He also had his leg hitched over Severus' hips enjoying the sensation of the slender fingers entangled in the soft raven mane.

Neither were fully awake nor were they asleep just simply drifting in the between the two. The moment was a peaceful one that they always enjoyed because it was rare given the two small energetic kids they were raising and an extended family to match. Being part of the Weasley family you were always active and in need of something or other, it was exhausting but it was family.

The peaceful moment was shattered when the alarm clock blared indicating that it was time to start the day. Severus groaned hitting the snooze button.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

Harry smiled into Severus' shirt, "What's five more going to do, but make you want five more?"

"I could list multiple things but seeing as that would take time to do so I won't," he answered voice barely above a whisper. "Now hush."

The silence descended upon them once again as the early morning songs of birds began to fill the sky and the stray barks of dogs. The golden sun crept over the window ledge lighting the far distant corner before spreading about the room disrupting the darkness.

The alarm went off again.

"So what are your plans today," Harry asked stretching his cramped muscles, he shook his left leg to awaken the limb.

"Go to the shop and finish up on the holiday orders and possibly maybe meet up with George for lunch," Severus answered from the bathroom having already been up and out of bed the moment the alarm clock wailed for the second time.

"George," Harry repeated.

"Yes, he's the name I've pulled from the hat."

"Oh," Harry replied, but what Severus didn't see was the smile that bloomed across his husband's face.

He made his way to the bathroom hopping on the counter watching as the older wizard shaved. As with everything Severus did it was with intent focus, something that Harry found too amusing and was often found with a smile as he watched his mate perform such ordinary tasks.

"I find it hard to believe that you have little facial hair," commented Severus who had his head tilted back running the razor under his jaw. "You did hit puberty no?"

"Hush up Sev."

The older wizard finished with his shaving looked to Harry and moved to stand between his legs. "That's no way to greet me,'' he whispered face to face with Harry, barely an inch separating them.

The green eyed male wrapped his arms around Severus' neck bringing their lips together in small chaste kiss whispering a good morning.

"That was a pathetic greeting," Severus growled.

Harry chuckled bringing their lips together once more engaging them in a gentle welcoming morning. "Better?"

"Much."

Severus was charged with waking the kids as Harry was downstairs cooking breakfast with the radio on playing Run Rudolph Run by Chuck Berry and he couldn't help but dance to the upbeat rock tempo as he mixed together ingredients his holiday special omelet.

He was startled by the giggle of Lauren who joined in his dancing as she wrapped her small arms around his waist hugging him good morning. Ian who was still waking up had his teddy bear in one hand while his free hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Once he was decently awake he giggled shuffling over to his papa reaching his hands up indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

"Morning little man," Harry grinned when mini Severus tucked his head in the crook of his neck after placing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. Ian smiled as he was bounced on his papa's hip as he continued to dance around.

Harry let Kerns, one of many house elves employed in the Potter family, to take over cooking as he roped Severus into the dance (Lauren: "Daddy dance with me!"). "Run, run Rudolph Santa's got to make it to town," they sang of beat, excluding Severus.

"Masters and mistress," Kerns called when the song ended. "Your breakfast is ready."

"Thank you Kerns," Harry smiled at the house-elf as he set Ian in booster chair. For a three year old Ian was still on the small side, something Harry hopped he would grow out of when he reaches Hogwarts.

The family of four ate their respective breakfast Ian wasn't one for eggs he claims that they make him sick so he had a bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal as did Lauren with a small portion of eggs. Severus and Harry listened as the two siblings recounted their time bowling the other day seeing as the moment they arrived home they were fast asleep.

"Hugo and I beat Lauren and Rose" Ian stated excitedly with a mouthful of oatmeal bits of it flying out as he spoke.

"Ian baby, don't talk with your mouthful, it is bad table manners," Harry chided.

Severus rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his steaming mug of coffee. "I think we should limit the time he spends with Ron and Hugo. He's picking up their manners more and more."

Ian's eyes widen in fear and quickly swallowed his food. "Daddy no, no I promise I won't do it again. Look!" He took a spoonful of oatmeal and a bite of toast chewing three times before swallowing. "See" he demanded dark eyes glistening with tears ready to spill.

Harry noticed this and scowled at his bonded. "Daddy was just kidding, weren't you Sev" he said looking pointedly at the dark haired man.

He was about to reply with a sardonic remark but the look Ian sported broke him. The little carbon copy of himself had his eyes wide and pleading (something he no doubt picked up from Harry) with a glistening shine added to the puppy dog look. The look was more potent on his son's face than on his Husband's.

"Yes I was just kidding."

Ian broke out into a wide grin as if Severus had never said such a thing to warrant the Potter Pleading Puppy eyes and continued on talking with his sister. Harry had a look of utter surprise at what just transpired he turned to his bonded and saw that he had the same look. He couldn't help himself and started to laugh uncontrollably and just when he thought his son couldn't surprise him anymore Ian pulls an act worthy of an Oscar.

"He's so your son," Harry mouthed to his bonded across the table who still had a look of surprise about his face.

He then turned to his little ones. "I spoke with Ms. Lisa last night," he informed them.

"Ms. Lisa!" they cried.

"I love Ms. Lisa," Ian smiled dreamily.

Harry chuckled. His son was convinced that he would marry her one day. "Yes, well she asked about you two and she said the kids have been as well. How do you feel about stopping by for a play date?"

"Really papa," Lauren asked bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"Sure but after you and your brother clean up your play room."

"Aww but that's why we have Kerns and Pipsy for," Ian pouted.

"No," Severus said his baritone voice ringing with warning whit an expression to match. "Kerns, Pipsy and the others are here to help us if need be. Why have house-elves do for us, what we can perfectly well do it on our own?" he concluded having gone from a warning reprimanding to lecture.

Harry smiled faintly thinking, you can take the teacher out of the classroom but you can't keep them from teaching.

"Your father is right," said Harry looking directly at his son. "Anyway if you are finished with your breakfast go brush your teeth."

The two hopped off from the chairs [placing a kiss to each of their fathers' cheeks before racing upstairs.

"I think you better go up there and keep watch over them," said Severus as he sat his mug down void of coffee. "I'll clean the dishes."

Harry who was already collecting the dirty dishes smiled, "I've got it covered love, you still have to get ready for work," he said as he deposited the soiled plates in the sink.

"I'm the boss I can arrive late," said Severus as he stood walking toward his short husband, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist placing a small kiss behind his ear.

The younger of the two hummed leaning back into the embrace. "And what kind of an example are you setting for your employees?"

"One that says I'm the boss."

"Nice," Harry laughed. "Now go before your children cause a flood of mess."

Upstairs in the hallway bathroom both Ian and Lauren were pushing each other over the sink to brush their teeth. The water faucet was pressing out water at a high pressure causing it to splash about the counter top. The tube of toothpaste was thrown to the side of them leaking out fluoride paste onto the granite counter top.

Severus groaned rolling his eyes. "Why do you guys always make a mess," he asked brandishing his wand to clear up the mess.

"Sowrry daddy," said Ian mid-brush.

Severus hummed knowing that was not the case at all just a reflexive answer after being caught. Shaking his head at the utter silliness of his children he called for Pipsy their nanny elf.

"Can you watch over these miscreants, so they won't continue making a mess?"

"Yes Master Severus," the house elf complied.

"We're not trouble makers, Daddy," Lauren responded her hands on her little hips staring at her father haughtily through the mirror.

He smiled proudly at his daughter, the inquisitive one of the two. Lauren would ask what a word meant and try to look up in the dictionary or go ask around. Severus wouldn't be surprised if the sorting hat placed his daughter in Ravenclaw if she continued the way she was.

"Sweetheart you're a Potter's spawn. Need I say more?"

"They're half yours too you know," said Harry having heard what the three where talking about on his way up the stairs. "I didn't make them on my own."

"How did you make us?" Lauren asked truly interested. Her green eyes were wide in honest curiosity.

Harry was fighting a blush. "That is something you don't need to know until you're older," he replied "Much, much older."

With that said he pulled his bonded away from the kids and down the hall in to their bedroom. "You're supposed to be getting ready for work," Harry hissed making up the bed. "Not causing my children to become curious about how babies are made!"

"That was all you."

"Either way you're the one who opened the line of subject."

Severus chuckled at the pout he could hear in his love's voice. He pulled Harry into him enjoying the feel the small body molded against his tall lean frame. "You're too funny love," he whispered placing a kiss to the young wizard's neck which was flushed.

Harry hummed leaning back into the strong embrace. The scent of Old Spice tickling his nose as Severus continued to pepper small kisses along his neck.

"It's my main goal in life to be the funny one," he sighed. "Now come on you've got to get ready to leave for work."

"You got a secret meeting or something you don't want me to know about," the dark wizard teased, "Why are you pushing me to leave?"

"No," said Harry rolling his brilliant green eyes, "I'm just trying to be the responsible one," he nipped lightly at his husband's nose before heading out I the hall to collect Ian for his bath.

"Ian," Harry called as he walked down the hall to the bathroom, "in the bath tub now." When arrived at the bathroom there was only Lauren who was twirling her black hair around her fingers. Ian was gone. "Where did your brother go?"

The five year old shrugged. "I dunno he left as soon as you said his name."

Harry sighed. So Ian wanted to play? It would be one game the three year old wouldn't win.

"Lauren, baby, can you set an example for your brother and take a bath?"

"Yes papa."

"Thank you sweetheart," he placed a kiss to his daughter's dark curls and headed back down the hall. He took out his wand murmuring a point me spell."

His wand pointed towards the three guests rooms. The spell led him to the largest room, a room that the twins mainly stayed in.

"Figures," Harry murmured.

The room was only the largest because of the double French doors. Harry ended the spell and began to speak in Parseltounge. He knew Ian couldn't resist answering back; it was a gift both his children inherited.

_"Ian, baby, come out of your hiding place and take a bath."_

_"No,"_ was the immediate response.

Harry treaded carefully through the door standing just a few inches from where the small voice came.

"Ian Prince, I'd already told you once _we don't have time for this."_

"I don't want to!"

"You don't have a choice," said Harry summoning his wayward child to him.

Ian was dragged by an invisible force from up under the bed. He was holding on tightly to the bed post to anchor himself against his father's magic, but the tug of the spell was way too strong for his small body as he ended up in his papa's arms. The strong tan arms wrapped snugly around the toddler's torso.

"Papa no," Ian whined when he was hauled over the shoulders like a sack of potatoes all the way to the master bathroom. He saw his daddy brushing his teeth and cried out for him.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy can't save you," Harry said setting the toddler on the floor.

Ian tried to make a run for it but found that his feet couldn't move. His papa smirked in triumph as he continued to struggle.

"Now, you could undress yourself or—"

"I do it m'self," Ian scowled, looking so much like his father Severus.

"See you later love," Severus placed a kiss to Harry's expectant lips. "Behave Ian," was the last thing heard from Severus as he disappeared through the floo.

Harry placed his young child into the warm bubble water and securely glued the wiggling toddler to the tub with a mild sticking charm.

"Now let's get you all cleaned up. Nobody likes a smelly boy."

#

[Severus' Shop]

"Morning Master Severus," Jaysn greeted. He was an old house-elf that once belonged to Jacob Winters, the previous owner of the apothecary shop Severus now owned.

"Morning Jaysn, how are things?"

"All is well, another batch of those vitamin supplements has been owl ordered when you were away," the elf answered.

"Have you started on them yet," he asked, getting a negative in return. "Well, I'll get started on them and finish any other potions. Can you take care of the front until either Megan or Justin clocks in?"

"Certainly," the elf bowed.

With a nod of thanks Severus walked down the stairs that housed multiple steaming cauldrons and shelf full of ingredients lined along the back walls. He had the room renovated when he took over, making the room one of the best potions labs in all of England. It was fashioned after a drawing he sketched up as a youth when he dreamt of owning his own shop.

Brewing always allowed him to relax and gather his thoughts or to just let them wander. It was the only bout of down time he's ever gotten from his kids and his husband's demanding family. Even before the married life and children, Severus found brewing a sure way to escape his troubles for a little while.

There was something soothing about the vapors of a potion caressing his face and the fine art of delicately chopping up common day and exotic ingredients, and turning them into something just as deadly, beautiful, and common.

Severus had only been called upstairs twice. His two employees, the only two he's hired, had called in sick. Luckily business seems to be running slow as there were not many people walking about in the winter cold; magic or not.

The news reported a possible snowstorm by late afternoon and advised everyone to stay inside.

Looking outside the window watching the snow drift steadily, Severus wished he didn't have to come in to work. He'd rather be at home with his little monsters and bonded lazing about the living room with a blazing fire while drinking hot chocolate with mini marshmallows.

He thought about his little family as he set about putting together orders to be delivered by floo and owl.

#

"Ian, Lauren, do you have everything," Harry asked wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Yes papa," the two chimed.

"Good let's get going," he said placing Ian on hip and taking Lauren's hand. Lauren threw down the floo powder as Harry called out their destination, "Hope's Orphanage!"

A trip through the floo left Harry feeling disoriented, as usual, but he was getting progressively better than he was in his younger years.

"Harry," multiple voices called, all belonging to young ones.

Ian quickly scrambled out his father's arms to run to his best friend, next to Hugo, Ivan. The two toddlers ran off down the hall to the playroom with many more trailing behind them.

Lauren soon followed her brother's example running off with some of the older girls to play with their or whatever.

Harry shook his head smiling. "They abandon me the first chance they get. I'm afraid they are going to forget about me completely before they're off to Hogwarts."

"Ah Harry, it's not so bad, think about all the peace and quiet you'll have in return," Lisa laughed.

He smiled hanging up his coat on the coat hanger and followed Lisa into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"So how are things with the children," he asked buttering a piece of toast. "Has any had the chance of being adopted or fostered?"

Lisa's brown eyes twinkled animatedly. "Yes quite a few of the older children has been adopted, mainly by older couples who wants company. Davy is among them."

"David," a proud smile graced Harry's lips, "Good on him!"

"I know right, he just about cried when I told him the news. Poor lad he's had it rough growing up with his trauma. If it wasn't for your Severus surely David would have been out in the wrong crowd."

"Severus will be so pleased to hear that," the young wizard smiled.

The two chatted sipping on their second cup of tea, the sound of children's laughter and excited voices served as a pleasant background to the winter afternoon. They soon began to help the house-elves prepare lunch for the children who were getting hungry, if the increase of bickering was any indication.

"So what's the plan after we feed the army," Harry asked, turning on the fire under the pot of tomato soup.

"Uh, I was thinking we could decorate the Christmas tree we've just got yesterday. The kids have been really excited, some have already started to make their personalized ornament to hang on the tree," Lisa said cutting the crust on some the ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Oh that sounds like fun," smiled Harry. "I know the moment Lauren and Ian finishes theirs, they're going to want to show everyone tomorrow while we are out picking our tree."

"Shopping for a Christmas tree or chopping down your own?"

"Chopping down our own, it's gonna be wicked," beamed the green eyed wizard adding green onions to the soup.

"That does sound like fun."

"So are you going to the Ministry's Winter Ball?"

Lisa shrugged. "I don't know if Mrs. Bateman is available that night to watch over the children."

Harry hummed making his way to the hallway. "Lunch time," he called. "Wash up!"

There was a chorus of "yes Harry" mixed with two voices of "yes daddy". The sound of feet padding down the hall to the washroom echoed off the walls.

Lisa had set the two large trays of sandwiches [ham and turkey] on the table, the house- elves set out the drinks and fruit.

The children had begun to rush in setting themselves in their designated chair. All were eyeing the food drooling in anticipation for a good feast. Lauren and Ian took up chairs on either side of their father.

"Maggie would you like to start us off with a blessing," Lisa asked once everyone was seated.

The pre-teen nodding signaling for everyone to join hands, *"Crescat scientia vita excolatur, Concordia cum veritate, crescit eundo."*

There was a rush of pure magic flowing through each connected hand, causing them all to glow a soft baby blue.

"So let it be," they voiced together.

#

Severus' skin was flushed from the heat and steam coming from the multiple cauldrons he's hovered over. For the last two and a half hours, he had been brewing last minute custom ordered potions and restocking the shelves for the shop.

Between that he'd also had to man the cashier for a while as Jaysn reorganized the display window that somehow managed to become disordered. It didn't help that despite the warning of a snowstorm wizards and witches alike decided to try to do some more last minutes shopping. Without the help of his two other employees, the only two he's hired, who called in sick, it left him and Jaysn (house-elf) burning the candle at both ends.

Severus sighed, turning down the fire on the cauldron and moved to the next cauldron bottling up the liquid.

"Jaysn," he called making his way upstairs. "I'm closing shop early for the day. There are a few potions left in their final stages, do you mind finishing them up when they're done?"

"Not at all Master Severus," he replied.

"Thank you," the dark wizard answered changing the open sign to read _closed_. He locked the front doors and blocked the floo from incoming calls; except for Harry's.

He went back down to the labs to finish up the little cleaning he started. He then made his way to his office, which was connected to the lab, to gather paper work that needed to be dealt with. With his briefcase full of legal documents, Severus went through the floo to Rosalind's, a Greek themed restaurant.

The place he was to meet George Weasley. It was something he tried to forget by throwing himself into work, but failed when the red hair male sent a conformation via patronus.

Stepping up to the host, Severus gave his name ignoring the look he was given. He noted that he arrived early; ten minutes early, an effect of his nerves. It wasn't that he was nervous of meeting the Weasley twin. It was what was going to be said.

For eight years, Severus had successfully avoided prolonged contact with the twin, only speaking with him when necessary to appease his husband. It was a miracle that the topic of him, Severus, blasting of his ear in the battle of Seven Potters.

Severus feared that with years of not confronting the issue—resentment has built up toward him. He feared that George would say things that will make his family choose his side, make Harry choose his side. He feared that he will lose the family that had readily accepted him (with some difficulty), if he lost that he would be forever shattered and lost.

So there he sat, in a booth in the corner facing the door with a glass of scotch firmly grasped in both his hands. Eyes focused on the traffic coming in and out the door as well as the floo network.

He was so focused in noticing that he almost-almost failed to see George approach the table with a soft smile on his face.

"Hello Severus," he greeted sitting opposite the normally detached man.

Severus tipped his head in response, "George."

A waitress came over taking down George's order of drinks, Severus ordering a glass of wine. The two sat in silence as the sounds of the dining patrons and the holiday music from the radio flowed between them. They were looking every which way except directly at the other.

From the multiple side glances, Severus took in the full profile of George Weasley. The younger wizard had let his hair grow out on the left side, it stopped mid-chin at a sharp angle. His hair was styled where the right side was cut short and smoothed back, the look of a Rockstar well established in the bohemian lifestyle.

One wouldn't be able to tell that the Weasley male had a patch of scarred skin where his ear should be.

Severus flinched because he knew it was there as he caused it. The faint dark mark on his arm began to itch at the reminder.

"Are you gentlemen ready to order," the waitress asked.

Both George and Severus looked to the other for confirmation and nodded. They placed their orders and sat in silence once more.

George, not one for silence, drummed his fingers on the wooden table. He cleared his throat gaining Severus' attention.

"So how are things?"

"Everything is well," Severus answered briskly, "and yourself?"

George beamed wide. "Katie is pregnant! Just found out this morning, only a few weeks along she is."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, we're going to tell mum during brunch on Saturday. She'll be beyond excited!"

Severus nodded politely, and silently thanked Merlin for the speedy service. The waitress made her way over to their table with their food sparing Severus from- he thought George's slow torture of small talk before unleashing his deep seeded hatred.

The chance of more conversation was halted as they each focused on their meals. Severus would have greatly enjoyed his lamb if every muscle in his body wasn't so tense. Those bottle blue eyes of George Weasley stared right into him accusingly, so Severus thought, but they did hold an intensity that made his stomach curl in on its self.

Which was ridiculous!

He shouldn't be afraid of anyone! Let alone a former stuletdent turned family!

He took a deep breath and a _long_ sip from his glass of wine steeling his self for the conversation that would follow shortly after they were done eating.

So it was no surprise when moments later with plates half empty George cleared his throat for the second time.

"Severus, we need to talk."

The dark wizard's eye twitched he knew it was coming, he knew.

* * *

><p><em>**let knowledge grow, in harmony with truth,it grows as it goes<em>


End file.
